A Wonderful Weird and Wacky World of Weasleys
by kneh13
Summary: A series of mini stories from mostly Molly's point of view. Includes Ginny swimming in shaving cream, Bill and a Muggle Remote Control and A destuffed doll!
1. The Shaving Cream Adventure

A/N: This chapter is in Molly's Point of View. 

**__**

The Wonderful Weird and Wacky World of the Weasleys

I was preparing to get ready to go to town. Arthur and the boys were out to the movie theatre. Ginny was just too young to enjoy it. So she stayed with me. While I got ready to go to town to grocery shop, she played with some toys that were in a Muggle suitcase that was underneath Arthur's and my bed. 

I went to the shower and took a longer one than usual, as I knew Ginny would be fine. Soon I heard her laughing and I thought nothing of it. The dancing clown doll could keep her amused and laughing for hours. So I just kept doing what I was doing. 

A little while later I heard squeals of happiness coming from Ginny. She was too happy to be looking at the dancing clown doll. Something had to be amiss. 

I went in and saw nothing was wrong so I went back to preparing for a day out. I was working busily for awhile until I heard Ginny's happy squeals again. So once again I went and checked out what was happening.

I walked into the room and I saw Ginny surrounded by toys. She had emptied out the suitcase of toys. She must have been looking for something. 

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Playing." Ginny answered.

"Ok. Just be quiet. You want to go out to the play ground on the way home, don't you?"

"Yes mum."

So I went back and continued what I was doing. This time packing a daypack. It wasn't too long until I heard Ginny's happy squeals once more. This time I walked to the room and peaked in without her noticing. She had taken off her clothes, filled the suitcase with that thing Muggles call shaving cream.

"Ginny Molly Weasley! What do you think you are doing?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Well it's still too cold to swim out side so I'm swimming in side." Answered Ginny innocently.

"But…" I said.

I had to cast a cleaning charm on her and we had to hurry to town. We still needed groceries. Ah. The things little children come up with. Where do they think this up? Swimming in shaving cream. Merlin! They really are a hoot.

A/N: Well some of this is true. Guess which parts. I hope you enjoy this. I intend to add more. 


	2. Like a Cat

Chapter two of The Wonderful Weird and Wacky World of the Weasleys  
  
I remember it quite clearly. I was nearing my due date with Ron and Fred and George were being little terrors. As per usual so I shouldn't have been surprised. But that's not the interesting point. It all began after I brought Ron home from St. Mungo's.  
  
I had left Ron at the bottom of the stairs in his carrier while I took his bags upstairs. Arthur was talking to the boys about the importance of being more quiet and all. But somehow Fred must have gotten out of his sight because he turned up at the bottom of the stairs. I didn't notice him until I heard a little voice say,  
  
"Let me help Mummy." Fred said while holding Ron like a cat.  
  
"Fred stay right where you are." I said very carefully and slowly.  
  
"But I want to help." He said while walking up the first step.  
  
"Fred stay right there and Do. Not. Drop. Your. Brother." I said slowly punctuating the last few words.  
  
Whether he understood or not, he climbed up another stair with Ron still in a cat like hold. I began to walk towards him slowly. Trying not to scare him or anything.  
  
"Fred I want you to sit down on the stair very carefully and what ever you do, Do. Not. Drop. Your. Brother." I said once again speaking very slowly hoping he would understand.  
  
"Yes Mummy." He said and slowly sat down. Thank Merlin I mumbled.  
  
I slowly walked down to Fred and took Ron from his small arms.  
  
"Fred you know you aren't supposed to do that. You could have hurt Ron."  
  
"I'm sorry Mummy." He said looking slightly ashamed in his mischievous way.  
  
"Good now go find your father and sit down and listen to what he says." I instructed and watched as he hurried off.  
  
Whatever he was thinking I never really found out beyond the "I'm helping you Mummy." Luckily Ron and Fred were just fine. Just the way it was supposed to be.  
  
A/N: Well this is story two. Review please. If you are looking for something to read I suggest you read some of Starhawk9's work. Simply fantastic. Now onto review responses.  
  
Draugiks: I'm sorry you missed the basic point. It was just an odd happening that little kids can get into. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Frankie Beeblebrox: Glad you thought it was cute. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Captain-Jack-Sparrow's-luver: Damn straight. You are a very good muse. Heehee. (Microsoft is telling me to write heehaw instead raises eyebrow) I'll tell you when I updated okay? Okay. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Starhawk9: Yes shaving cream is interesting. And that's all there is to that story. I believe I have read some of you work and thought it was good. And as you asked nicely, look up at the A/N. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	3. Apples as Onions

Percy's in the kitchen  
  
It all began one day when I was making my stew. Percy had to be about three at the time. I was peeling potatoes when Percy pointed to a couple of onions. He said "Appoh?" meaning apple.  
  
"No. It's not an apple Perce. It's an onion."  
  
"I want appoh."  
  
"But it's not an apple. How about I get you one from the pantry?" I said trying to change his mind.  
  
"I want appoh!" he said starting to cry.  
  
"But Perce..."  
  
"Appoh!" he demanded.  
  
"Ok..." I said realizing that I couldn't win.  
  
So I then removed the onion peelings and handed it to him. He didn't hesitate when he took a HUGE bite from it. His little eyes began to well with tears and he spit out the onion. He then cried out, "NOT AN APPOH!" and then promptly burst into tears. The poor dear. They never do get it. At least I can safely say he has never confused an apple with an onion again. After calming down his tears I went and fetched him an apple and handed it to him while kissing his cheek.  
  
"Thank you mummy." He said and ran off to go play somewhere.  
  
A/N: Ok, I admit... I did this too.... Oh and those who read this, I will update more when the inspiration hits... I'll soon have fourteen hour of idle time so I may have time to write a few. Perhaps with Charlie, Bill, George or Ron. :D Enjoy! Review Responses:  
  
**ShOrTnSwEeT9013**: _Glad you like my fluffyful story. It's fun taking my embarrassing stories and using the Weasleys for them. Although soon I may begin to make them up. It depends on my feeling of creativity. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
_**NatsterSugarRush:** _Absolutely nothing is wrong with swimming in shaving cream. It should be allowed! Nope. You aren't weird. I've done it too. Oh and you and the voices are right. On so many levels. I wrote more. Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	4. Sherlock

Charlie's With Sherlock  
  
Charlie always has been an animal lover. So when our neighbors moved in with a Newfoundland Retriever he was ecstatic. What was excellent was that the dog loved kids. He was actually like a big kid. I remember one day vividly when Charlie walked over and asked if Sherlock or as he said it Shewrock, could come over and play.  
  
"Mum? Can I go see if Shewrock can come swim with me?"  
  
"Of course dear. But come right back."  
  
"Yes mum," He said and ran over to ask.  
  
When he came back with a giant black dog in tow, I knew that Sherlock was coming to swim. So both boy and dog leaped into the kiddy pool that Arthur had gotten for the kids. All the while, soaking Arthur as he lay nearby reading a Muggle book.  
  
"Charlie!" he screamed in good humor.  
  
"Yes daddy?" Charlie asked innocently.  
  
"You and Sherlock got me wet."  
  
"Oh sorry daddy." He said and ran back to play with his best friend, Sherlock.  
  
Charlie and Sherlock remained good friends until Sherlock and his owners moved a year later. Charlie was heart broken. It goes to show that things are not always as good as they seem. In this case it was good while it lasted but since he belonged to our neighbors, when they left he had to go too.  
  
**A/N:** _Well readers here is another little story. Not really funny, but true. Now for some review responses.  
_  
**Harry Potter Fan**: _I'm glad you enjoy my story. I agree little kids are quite funny. Here is an update for you to enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**DragonBlade Goddess:** _Oooh Pickles and Bananas. Interesting. :D Glad you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Preety-lady-serenity:** _Thank you so much for reviewing. Three times! Since you took the time to review, I'll respond to each of them._ **Chapter 1:** _Glad you thought it was sweet. I thought Ginny and Shaving cream was a good thing. :D_ **Chapter 2:** _I'm glad I made your day. I'm also glad you liked the chappie. :D_ **Chapter 3:** _Glad you find this little series heart warming. I find that most reviewers can relate with little kid things like this. So far all of these stories are ones that have happened to me. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
_Well folks, that's all till next time. I'm off!_


	5. Muggle Remote Control

Bill and the Muggle Remoter control  
  
It all began when Bill was about three. He loved going to my parents' house over night. The only thing was, was he would hide the remoter... no it's not remoter... oh the remote control to my parents Muggle television set. He would hide it so he would have an excuse to stay.  
  
Once Bill must have hid it really good. My parents had warded their Muggle appliances from accio and locating charms. They had no clue where he had hid it. They had searched their whole house. Even in the normal places he hid things.  
  
To help them out, I brought Bill over (although I was very pregnant at the time) and told him we were going to play "find the remote control". He searched high and low and he must have remembered where he had put it because he ran out of the room. He returned a moment later with the stubborn object they had been searching for.  
  
When ever I tried to ask Bill where he had put it he always said, "No tell. Secret," and would scamper off to play. My parents never figured it out either. Although they have since learned to hide any of their Muggle objects that a younging could hide. I suppose Bill taught them that much.  
  
I'll never tell my parents this, but I thought it was really sweet how he didn't like to leave. And that he would go to such lengths to stay.  
  
**A/N:** _Well here is another odd little story. I hope you all liked it. It is very short. I'm sorry I couldn't make it longer. Also if any of you have any ideas for me to use, leave them in your review and I will see about it. Now on to review responses.  
_  
**Preety-lady-serenity:** _Thank you for reviewing yet again. I really appreciate it. I hope this brightens up your day also. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
_**Shadow Dragon** **Boss:** _A lot of people enjoyed the Percy tale. I'm ashamed (well not really) that I made the same mistake when I was his age. And I still to this day, refuse to eat onions unless they are extremely finely diced. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**DragonBlade Goddess:** _Thanks Shilly. Here is another tidbit for you to enjoy. (as well as everyone else). Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Well I am off. And just so you all now know I am out of school until September second. So expect more updates and expect them faster._


	6. Quidditch talk and Girl Power

A Wonderful Weird and Wacky World of Weasleys: Chapter six, Some Ron with a bit of Ginny  
  
Ron had always been the butt of the twins jokes. One time it was particularly memorable because he ended up blue skinned and pink haired. It wasn't the twins who did it. It was Ginny.  
  
It was a normal day, well as normal as it ever is at the Weasley house. Charlie and Bill were talking animatedly about Quidditch, the twins were scheming, Percy was reading a giant book and Ron and Ginny were playing a game.  
  
Ron and Ginny always played together. They would team up against the twins constantly. It would be a prank war. But one time, Ron took the twins side when it came time to play Quidditch. I suppose he was beginning his "girls are icky" phase but it still wasn't nice.   
  
**Flashback**  
  
_"Girls can't play Quidditch!"Ron declared.  
  
"Yes they can! What about Alice Winker on the Harpies?" Ginny replying.  
  
"Thats an all girl team so that don't count."  
  
"Yuhuh."  
  
"Nuhuh"  
  
"Yuhuh."  
  
"Nuhuh"  
  
"Yuhuh."  
  
"Nuhuh"  
  
"Mummy! Tell Ron girls can to play Quidditch!"  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"She started it Mum. And they can't play."  
  
"Yes they can!" Ginny interupted.  
  
"Ginny, shush. I am trying to talk to your brother." I said and then turned to Ron. "Why do you think that girls can't play Quidditch?"  
  
"Cause it's for boys."  
  
"Why is that?" I prodded gently.  
  
"Cause they only like dolls and dresses."  
  
"That's not true!" Ginny screamed. "I hate dresses and I don't really like dolman. Besides you say girls don't like bugs either and you're scared of spiders!"  
  
"That's not true!"   
  
"Is so! Look thereto a spider on your head!"  
  
"Where?"Ron said as he frantically checked his head.  
  
"Ha ha. Fooled you. And you are too scared of spiders."  
  
Just then Fred, George, Bill and Charlie announced that they were going to go play Quidditch. Ron scampered to join them. Ginny then turned to me.  
  
"Mummy, why is Ron being mean?"  
  
"I don't know dear. I guess he's just being a boy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he is one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he was born that way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he was."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's no real reason."  
  
"Well it's not nice."  
  
"I know dear."  
  
"I have an idea." Ginny said and scampered off._  
  
**End Flashback  
**  
If I would have known what Ginny was going to do, I most likely would have tried to stop her. But I didn't know. I just assumed she was going to go color or something. Instead what she did was she somehow hexed Ron's door so that when he walked in his skin would turn blue and his hair pink. It really was a great feat without a wand.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_"Hi mum. Has Ron come back yet?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, he just went to his room."  
  
"Great!" Ginny said and skipped off just as I heard Ron's scream of "MUM!" and the twins laughter.  
  
"What is it Ron?" I yelled as I walked the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to get them!"  
  
"Get who?"  
  
"Fred and George."  
  
"What did they do?" I asked as I turned the corner and saw Ron. Ginny was right behind me.  
  
"We didn't do it mum," the twins said and for once they sounded serious.  
  
"If you didn't then who did?" I asked deciding to play along with their scheme.   
  
"Well who ever was in the house."  
  
"It was only Ginny and me in the house when you boys went to play Quidditch. And I know for certain that I did not do it."  
  
"Well then it must have been Ginny."   
  
"Ginny did you do this?" I asked.  
  
"Yup," she said.  
  
"You did?" I asked shocked.  
  
"Yup. That's what I said mummy."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well I just wished it would happen and thought about it real hard," Ginny said as she demonstrated her "thinking face".  
  
"Wow," said the twins.  
_  
**End Flashback**  
  
Ron was furious. It took a week for the color to vanish. Whatever Ginny did to him, it sure was strong. It was one of the most memorable days at the Burrow that summer. Ginny getting revenge on Ron for being mean to girls. It was almost as she was saying "Girl Power" with her prank. But it sure taught Ron not to anger her.  
  
**A/N:** _Well this may have some spelling errors as I don't have my precious Microsoft Word. I miss it. This is also a bit different of format then I usually use. Tell me which format your prefer. But anyway, now on to review responses.  
_  
**Shadow Dragon Boss:**_ I'm glad you liked the Bill chapter. Although this isn't George he does appear in it. Well kind of. Anyway, I think I may let one of them, most likely George, help with cooking. And he will make a right old mess. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
_**preety-lady-serenity:** I_ can't say I ever hid car keys. I prefered the remote control. It was more "magical" I suppose. Your poor, poor mother. Needing those keys. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
_Well that is all for now folks. I hope you all take the time to review.   
_  
_See that clickable blue box?  
  
I think you should **click it**. :D_


	7. In the Kitchen or a Great Big Mess

A Wonderful Weird and Wacky World of Weasleys:In the Kitchen OR A Great Big Mess  
  
**A/N:** _I know my recipe is wrong but I couldn't track down a recipe book and my internet wasn't working and I just wanted to do this. Also, Ginny is four, Ron is five, Fred and George are eight, Percy is ten, Charlie is twelve and Bill is about fourteen.   
_  
Today was like any other day in the Weasley household. The only difference was that today was Arthur's birthday. None of the kids knew what to give him so I suggested that they make him something. Little did I know that my suggestion would turn into a great catastrophe.   
  
**Flashback  
**  
"_Mum?" Bill called as he walked into the room. Behind him were Charlie and Percy followed by Fred and George and finally Ron and Ginny.   
  
"Yes, what is it dear?"  
  
"What should we give dad for his birthday?"   
  
"Well... I don't know. Perhaps you could make something for him. I am sure he'd like that."  
  
"Excellent," Bill said, "Did you make his cake yet?"  
  
"Well no not yet. I was going to make it in a little while. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Then can we use the kitchen?"  
  
"Well I don't see why not." I replied thinking that they meant the table.   
  
"Thanks mum," Bill said and left followed by the rest of them. _  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Soon after they had left for the kitchen, I began to sit down to finish the sweater I has been knitting for Arthur's.   
  
**Flashback in third person  
**  
_"So what are we going to do Bill?" Percy asked.  
  
"We are going to make dad's cake!"  
  
"But how? We don't know how to cook."George or Fred said.  
  
"How hard can it be? Mum does it all the time. Besides we can use a cook book."  
  
"Can I lick the spoon?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure as long as you do it after we are done," Bill said as he reached for The Magical Cook Book: How to cook the perfect dessert.  
  
Percy, being the control freak he was grabbed the book from Bill and immediately turned to the index to look for a cake recipe.   
  
"Found one!" Percy said, "It's a double decker marble cake. It says we need two cups of flour, two eggs, two cups of sugar, one cup of milk, a teaspoon of baking powder, half a teaspoon of salt, one teaspoon of baking soda, two thirds of a cup of cocoa, half a cup of cooking oil, a teaspoon of vanilla, a half of a teaspoon of red food coloring, and a cup of coffee. We'll also need to make icing. For that we'll need one fourth a cup of semi sweet chocolate chips, which we'll have to melt, one fourth of a cup of whipping cream and two and one fourth table spoons of honey." Percy said, obviously impressed with his reading skills.  
  
"Well that doesn't sound too hard. Ok, Charlie, you take Ginny and Ron and go get the eggs. Fred and George you find a giant bowl, wooden spoon, two cake tins and a measuring cup. Also if you can find some aprons that'd be good too. Percy you stay here and help me get the other ingredients."  
  
"Yes sir!" the twins said as they mock saluted.  
  
"Got it Bill," Charlie said as he took Ginny and Ron's hands while leading them out to the chicken coup.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Gin and Ron. Let's find some eggs. Gin you grab that basket."  
  
"'Kay Charlie."  
  
"And Ron you come over here with me and we'll see if we can get the chickens eggs. Does that sound good?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Ok Gin, bring the basket over here. And Ron follow me in to the chicken coop." Charlie instructed while Ron and himself entered the chicken coop. Charlie shooed away a few chickens and reached to grab an egg. He then handed it to Ron to go put in Ginny's basket. After Ron placed it in there they repeated the process a few more times. Just in case they break an egg or two. The three then headed back to the house.  
  
  
  
"Hey Fred!"  
  
"Yea George?"  
  
"Did you find a bowl?"  
  
"Yup. did you get the spoon and the measuring cup?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"The cakey tins?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"What about the aprony things?"  
  
"Do you know where they are?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Oh well. Let's go put them on the table."  
  
  
  
"Ok Percy, you look for the stuff in the bottom cupboards. I'll look in the top."  
  
"Fine." Percy said bitterly and set to work. After about five minutes of hunting they had found all their ingredients. They really did make a good team.  
  
  
  
The rest of the Weasley children soon came to the kitchen. Percy, wanting to feel important, grabbed the recipe book and read off the first step.  
  
"Step one, mix all the dry ingredient's together. That means you mix the sugar, flour, baking powder, baking soda, salt, and cocoa, in the bowl."  
  
"I knew that," grumbled Ron but soon set to work with the rest of them. Within minutes they were covered in flour which Ginny had managed to knock over. But since she was the youngest and the only girl, and the fact that she could do very good puppy eyes, they could care less. It was all in the process they said.  
  
"Step two, Add the milk, oil, eggs,vanilla and food coloring. Mix well making sure there are no lumps. Then add the cup of coffee."  
  
"Ok, who wants to stir?" Bill asked.  
  
"I do! I do!" yelled Ginny, Ron, Fred and George simultaneously.  
  
"Ok, you'll each get a turn. Ginny you first, come stand on the stool."  
  
"'Kay." Ginny said as she climbed up. Soon her turn was over and then Ron followed by Fred followed by George took turns stirring. By then the mixture had no lumps left. They then added the coffee which Charlie mixed in.  
  
"What's next, Percy?" Bill asked.  
  
"Next you grease the pans, which we don't need to do cause mum has them magically greased. Then you pour the mix evenly in to each pan."  
  
"Ok, then what now?"  
  
"Preheat the oven to 375 degrees for about 35 minutes."  
  
"Ok, I did that." Bill said thirty five long minutes later.  
  
"Now we just have to let them cook, then let them cool. But we also have to make the icing."  
  
"Ok, how about you, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George lick the bowl while Charlie and I make the icing?" Bill said.  
  
"Ok!" they all yelled but Percy. They soon had scampered of to the table to lick the giant chocolate bowl. Meanwhile Charlie and Bill prepared the icing.  
  
_**End Flashback**  
  
They must not have thought I would notice the house being so quiet. I did and I was curious but I let them have their space. They were after all preparing a surprise for their father. I kept telling myself this until I smelled something peculiar. Something that smelled remarkably like cake. They didn't... at least I hoped not.  
  
**Flashback in third person**  
  
_"The cake is ready!" Percy informed them.  
  
"I can see that, prat!" George said.  
  
"No fair!" Percy said.  
  
"Be quiet, the both of you." Bill said while Charlie removed the cake tins from the oven. They immediately put them in a box that had cooling charms on it. It was a muggle thing that their father brought home. He had made his own adjustments to it. And now it would finally prove useful to them.  
  
After about ten minutes, the cakes were cool. They took them out of their tins and iced them. It was right after they finished that Molly had come in.  
_  
**End flashback**  
  
I entered the kitchen and what I saw shocked me. I saw seven children covered in flour and in the younger five's cases, what appeared to be cake batter.  
  
"What is going on here?" I yelled.  
  
"Well mum, you see, when you suggested that we make something for dad, I thought we could make him a cake. And you see, we did." Bill said as he pointed to the cake that they obviously had worked so hard to make.  
  
"I'm sure your dad will love it. But right now, we have to do something about this kitchen." I said as I looked around. They too looked around and burst out laughing. The state the kitchen was in, was very comical.  
  
As I suspected, when Arthur came home for supper the children met him and dragged him instantly to the table where they had their surprise. When he saw the cake he said,   
  
"Lovely cake Molly."  
  
"But I didn't make it Arthur."  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
He was then answered by seven cries of "We did!"  
  
"What?" Arthur said flabbergasted.  
  
"We did, dad." Charlie put in.  
  
"It was hard work." Ron said.  
  
"Hard." Ginny said as she nodded in agreement.  
  
"We"  
  
"Also"  
  
"Agree"  
  
"With"  
  
"That." The twins put in. Each saying a word after the other. Sometimes it's like they can read each others minds.  
  
And after that, we all sat down and dined on the cake the kids had prepared. The only downside was we later found out that it contained coffee.  
  
**A/N:** _Wow. That was a long chapter. I feel so proud of myself now. And now onto review responses.   
_  
**ShOrTnSwEeT9013:** _Yes I agree. These are slightly cute. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
_**preety-lady-serenity:** _I never had the boys are icky stage. It skipped me entirely. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**zeynel:** _Glad I made you laugh. I can just see Ginny doing something like that. Thanks for reading and reviewing_.  
  
**hp/charmed obsesed:** _Little kids are very cute. They say some of the most interesting things. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Well that is all for now. I am off. Bye!_


	8. Mud Pie Soup

A Wonderful Weird and Wacky World of Weasleys: Mud Pie Soup  
  
It was a warm sunny summer day. This is a rarity in England. Bill and Charlie were out flying, Percy was reading, the twins were scheming, and Ginny and Ron were playing. All in all it was a typical summer's day.  
  
I recall that the sky quite suddenly clouded over, creating a thunder storm. The rain came down in buckets as Bill and Charlie came running in. I bustled over to them and ordered them upstairs to change while I made hot cocoa.  
  
It had been raining for an hour and the children were starting to get restless. Not that I can blame them but, there was nothing I could do. Luckily the rain soon slowed, and then stopped all together. Ron and Ginny wanted to go out and play in the puddles. I let them, on one condition, that they wear their boots and coats. Hopefully it'll keep them semi clean.  
  
After the children went off to pursue various activities, I walked tot he sink and began to do the dishes. I flicked my wand and watched as the scrub brush hopped to life and the soap began to pour onto the dishes. I stood there and watched them. I vaguely saw Ron and Ginny, happily stomping in the puddles, without a care in the world. As I sighed happily, I thought that my life could not have been any more perfect.  
  
It was quiet for quite awhile. At six in the evening I called the children in for supper. Ron and Ginny were holding something behind their backs and looking mighty proud. I could not even guess what they had. I would later find out, that I perhaps did not want to know.  
  
As always dinner was a trying affair. It was mayhem and madness in the form of children. For dinner we had chicken soup with turnips, carrots and potatoes. When it came time for dessert I began to rise to get the pudding I made but I never had the chance. Ron and Ginny ran out of the room and came into the room with a substance that I assumed was the chocolate pudding. It looked as if it hadn't set right.  
  
Ginny and Ron began to dish out the pudding. The boys being on suspiciously good behavior waited till everyone had some. We all then dug it. What occurred next, I doubt I could ever have prepared myself for it. My pudding tasted horrible. It was chunky and tasted a lot like dirt. Then it dawned on me. How did Ginny and Ron know about the pudding before I told them about it?  
  
"Ginny? Ron?"  
  
"Yes mum?" Ginny chirped.  
  
"How did you know about the pudding?"  
  
"That's not pudding mum! It's a mud pie. Well it was 'posed to be. I guess it is mud pie soup. We are good cooks," Ron stated proudly.  
  
"Yup!" Ginny added.  
  
"Mud?" I echoed.  
  
"Yup!" Ginny said once again.  
  
It was then that all of the others burst out laughing. They had given us mud for dessert. They were blissfully unaware that they were the butt of our joke. Imagine, them going through all that trouble to give us mud. It was actually quite darling.  
  
**A/N:** _Well here is the next installment. Now I shall prepare to write review responses. It seems that there are a lot this time around. I'll be responding to all that have come since chapter seven was posted.  
_  
**Mystical Witch:**_ Oh I see you enjoyed my attempt a sibling bonding. I found it extremely easy to write. Here is the requested addition. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Hp/charmed obsessed:** _I know that ages ten, twelve and fourteen are no longer cute. But that's most likely how the ages would have been. Besides I wanted a chapter with all of them in it. Here is the requested update. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
_**Diggadigga:** _Since all seven children were in the story, the three oldest would have had to be at "uncute ages." Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Preety-lady-serenity:** _Yay! I'm so glad to find another person who approved of my method of family baking. And I'm glad that you like my attempt at Twin Talk. It was very amusing to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**ShOrTnSwEeT9013:** _Cakes are fun. They are so cute. I never really had a boys are icky stage. I used to scare them off. Or hang out with them. Whatever my mood was. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Shadow Dragon Boss:** _I like the blue box. It brings surprises to my inbox. When I was little I had more of a girls are icky stage despite being a girl. I have also been mistaken numerous times for a guy because I have a habit of having a hood up. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
_**DragonBlade Goddess:** _I'm glad you like my cuteness Shilly! Arguing with sisters is fun. A lot of fun if I do say so myself. And I do. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Artemis79:**_ I used to hide myself too. I'd lock myself in the bathroom. After doing that I wasn't allowed to shut the door completely. That way I couldn't lock it. (Weird as it sounds.) Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Noisy lil brat:** _I'm so glad that you've liked all my little stories so far. I don't mind that you reviewed all in one because it's just as good as twenty 'good story' reviews. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
And so concludes this episode. And now I will vanish. Insert popping sound_


	9. A Mischievious Ginny

**The Mischievous Ginny**

It was an ordinary day in the Weasley house, well as ordinary as it gets. Bill and Charlie were out in the backyard playing Quidditch, Percy was reading, the twins were pranking, Ron was complaining and Ginny, well what she was doing was probably the oddest of them all.

She had just had her forth birthday and would tell anyone who would listen that she was now a big girl because she was four. Anyway, what she was doing today would make Fred and George proud any day.

Her mother was very busy this day, after all seven magical children are a lot to handle. Amidst the confusion Ginny had managed to get a hold of her mother's wand. Well not somehow. She had gone into the kitchen where her mother was busily working and picked it off of the counter. She was currently just sitting in the living room with her new Quidditch Girl Superstar dolly, and her mother's wand.

At such a young age, she still didn't have a grasp on just what magic was but all the same playing with her mothers wand was fun. In her four year old mind, she thought that if she just wished for something it would happen. So in order to test this she wished her dolly's hair blue. And it was no shock when it happened.

Deciding to see what else she could wish, she pointed the wand discreetly towards Ron and wished his hair black, like the Boy-Who-Lived she had heard so much about. She giggled when it changed and continued on with her mischief.

She wished the couch pink with purple polka dots. She wished the clock rainbow colored and she soon made her way out of the living room and into the other room before the new and 'improved' changes were noted.

**….**

Molly was in the kitchen working on a lunch for her brood. She was just reaching for her wand when she noticed it was missing. She stood there for a moment and thought to when she had last seen it.

'That's it,' she thought. 'I last saw my wand when Ginny was in the kitchen.'

"Ginny! Ginny, dear, have you seen my wand?"

"No Mummy," Ginny answered while trying not to giggle in that 'oh my goodness I just fibbed' way that a four year old has.

It was then that her mother entered the living room and saw Ginny's changes. Although she didn't think it was Ginny. She assumed it was Fred and George the resident pranksters.

"Fred and George Weasley! Get your behinds down here," Molly Weasley screeched.

"Yes,-" Fred said.

"Mum?" George finished.

"What have you two done to my living room?"

"We didn't do-" George said

"Anything to your living room," Fred said.

"But it looks-" George said.

"So much better," Fred said.

"Like this," they finished in unison.

"I don't think it's better and unless I hear some explaining from you two in the next few minutes you will have hexed behinds when I locate my wand."

"We haven't seen it, honest mummy," said George.

"What he said."

"If you do see my wand, bring it directly to me. I'll be upstairs."

**…..**

While Fred and George were receiving a severe talking to from their mother, Ginny was continuing her improvements upstairs in Ron's room. The wall was a nice cream color but Ginny thought it should be orange because as Ron always said "Cannons Rule!" and she knew that was his favorite Quidditch team.

With a simple 'wish' the room was bright Cannons orange. Ginny also then wished Ron's bed orange too. Soon, the whole entire room was Cannons orange and with a satisfied smile she left his room to continue her 'improvements.'

It was then, just as Ginny left her room that her mum came up and saw Ginny with her wand.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! What are you doing with my wand?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you tell me before that I was looking for it?"

"Yea."

"And did you have it?"

"Yea."

"Why did you lie to me, Ginny?"

"'Cause I was decor…decorate… changing stuff."

"But honey, it was the way it was because it was supposed to be. I didn't want it changed. Do you understand?"

"Yes mummy."

"Now you know you will have to go on time out, right?"

"Yes…"

"Mum!" Ron yelled, as he had some how walked past them. "My room! It's orange!"

"I know, Ron. Ginny did it with my wand. Say sorry Ginny."

"Sorry," Ginny said with a sad face.

"I like it! Thank you Ginny. Cannons Rule!"

Once Ron had thanked Ginny, a huge smile graced her face.

_'Imagine that,'_ Molly thought_. 'He actually likes it. I guess now wouldn't be a good time to tell him that we have to change it, would it?'_

**A/N: **_Well this was really random. I just came up with an idea and I figured I should write it and add something to my stuff because it's been awhile. Thanks to all of those who reviewed last time. Please Review, I love gettiing them!_


	10. Saving Polly the Dolly

**A Wonderful Weird and Wacky World of Weasleys: Saving Polly the Dolly**

**Disclaimer: **I own only my creative situations. I do not own any of the character's you recognize. They belong to the ever so brilliant J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

**A/N: **As I have said before, this chapter is completely from Molly's point of view. The situation for this particular story is true. This happened to me when I was little but I did not find out until I was older. In addition, my doll's name was Molly but it would be confusing if I used that name.

Polly was Ginny's favorite doll of all time. She received her for her third birthday. There was nothing special about the doll. Polly had a pink dress with a purple flowered frock, a pink hat with purple flowers and was just a giant rag doll. Ginny carried Polly everywhere with her. In the bathtub, out splashing in mud puddles and through the floo to top it all off. Therefore, it was not surprising that Polly was very dirty.

It took me a week of bribery and various promises before I could convince Ginny to part with Polly so she could go through the enchanted washing and drying machines. One morning Ginny begrudgingly left Polly in my care and I put her in the washing machine and shut the lid. When the machine stopped awhile later, Ginny rushed to my side.

"Mummy? Is Polly done now?" She hopped from foot to foot, eager to hear my answer.

"Not yet honey. She still needs to go into the dryer."

"Will she be ok in there?"

"Yes, she will."

"Can I give her a hug so she won't be scared?"

"Yes Ginny, you may."

Ginny walked up to the washer, pulled out the sopping wet Polly, and gave her a huge hug. "Don't worry Polly. You'll be ok." She then put Polly into the dryer and walked away announcing that she was going to have a tea party with Ron.

The dryer cycle lasted exactly half an hour. When it stopped and I looked inside, I was fortunate that Ginny had gone out in the yard. Polly the dolly was nothing more than a piece of cloth. Her stuffing had simply emptied out of her and turned into lint. I folded up the remains of Polly and put her in the pocket of my apron. There had to be a way to fix this, there just had to be.

After doing some thinking and some folding, it came to me. I could re-stuff Polly and give her back to Ginny and no one would be the wiser.

It was lunchtime before Ginny realized that Polly hadn't resurfaced after her trip in the dryer.

"Mummy? Where's Polly?"

"Well, honey, Gin-bug, you see Polly had to go visit her mummy. She'll be back in awhile." Ginny looked at me and considered my answer. She nodded.

"Ok. As long as she's back before bed," Ginny said before she turned back and finished her sandwich.

"She will be," I said, more to myself than her. I knew how upset she would be if she didn't have Polly to sleep with her. She would most likely have a magical temper tantrum.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Ginny, thankfully, was taking a nap. I had time now to re-stuff Polly. I went to my sewing basket and pulled out a bag of Muggle pillow stuffing and took it to the kitchen table where I would resurrect Polly. I quickly got to work and before I knew it, she was stuffed and sewn back up.

I studied Polly, something was different and it wasn't just her abnormal cleanliness. There was something else. Just then, Ginny sleepily entered the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw Polly on the table.

"Polly! You're back!" Ginny ran over and grabbed Polly, holding her close. "I missed you."

"See I told you she would be back."

Ginny was quietly studying Polly before she turned and looked at me. "Mummy," she said.

"Yes Ginny."

"Why is Polly so big?"

"Big? What do you mean?" I asked, slightly alarmed.

"Well, she's bigger now."

I looked at Ginny, then Polly. Ginny was right. Polly did look bigger. I had to come up with a reasonable explanation for this.

"Well, you know how Polly went to visit her mummy?"

"Yes," Ginny said impatiently.

"When she was there she ate a huge lunch and grew to be big and strong."

"Wow. Like I will?"

"Yes like you will if you eat your vegetables."

"Ok mummy," she said to me before talking to Polly. "Come on Polly. Let's have a tea party. You're better at it than Ron.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I'd gotten away with de-stuffing Polly and re-stuffing her without getting caught. Thank Merlin for that. Well, there was no time for dilly-dallying. The dishes wouldn't wait for ever.

Ginny still has Polly; she sits on her memory chest. She still has no clue that one day Polly the dolly almost was no more and I think I would like to keep it that way.

**A/N: **Well, I hope you enjoyed this little random chapter. Please review, I love the feedback.


End file.
